


Dead Eye, Lost Arm

by mothquake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Eye Trauma, goretober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothquake/pseuds/mothquake
Summary: My response to the Goretober prompts. From Day 2 (Eye trauma) and then Day 4's goretober prompt, amputation. it's late by a few minutes my time (it's the 5th now) because i had a breakdown. :') oh the joys of mental illness. Sorry if it seems rushed or... messy. it wasn't beta'd. I might come back to elaborate on this fic about more after effects of Dead Eye. I really love the idea that it is a double edged sword type of ability. Same as how a lot of people think that Genji and Hanzo use a lot of their own energy to summon the dragons from the spirit world to battle.





	

It was Jesse’s first mission with Blackwatch, and his first mission with Gabriel Reyes.

If he had to be honest, he wanted to show off. He never told Reyes how he managed to incapacitate a dozen Blackwatch operatives during their raid on the Deadlock Gang all on his own.

Well, now was the time to show him. 

First impressions for Jesse meant nothing-but Gabriel Reyes had saved his life. Saved him from prison life (and probably being some slob’s prison bitch), and save his family by his action of taking in Jesse. 

He wasn't sure what compelled the man to take him in as one of their own aside from his good aim and expertise in his six shooter, but he entertained the idea that is answer to the question “Why is a kid like you running with Deadlock Gang?” had been his ticket in.

 

_ “So. Why is a kid like you running with Deadlock Gang?” Gabriel was leaning against the wall, glaring daggers into McCree. He watched as McCree struggled against the cuffs around his wrists that twisted his arms behind his body and against the back of the chair. The plastic chair, to be exact.  _

_ “Why the fuck do ya care?” McCree sneered, struggling in his seat. He didn’t care that his wrists were rubbed raw from the metal of the classic old style cuffs, or that they hurt so much. He just wanted to get out. He wanted the comforting weight of his six shooter in his hands. _

_ “Because I got a fucking minor in here that’s why.” Reyes said pointedly, lips curling in a snarl. _

_ Jesse was quiet. Had he been in any other situation, he wouldn’t have been intimidated by Reyes. The fact now, though, was that he was fucking terrifying. He felt himself slink back, and his wrists screamed in pain, though he remained stoic through the throbs. _

_ “My ma needs the money.” He mumbled. _

_ “What? Sorry. I can’t hear _ fairies  _ like you. Speak up, punk.” One of Reyes’ eyebrows quirked up, but the man didn’t move an inch. _

_ “I said my ma needs the goddamn money!” Jesse yelled, glaring at Reyes. The glare didn’t stop when Reyes uncrossed his legs and cracked his neck. _

_ “So your smart ass decided to join the biggest baddest gang?” _

_ “What’s it to you?” Jesse growled. _

_ Gabriel laughed. He stood up and walked over, grabbing Jesse’s chin between his index finger and thumb. He jerked Jesse’s head up to look at him. His cowboy hat fell off his head. _

_ “You listen to me, punk. You think your ma will be happy to hear you’ve gotten your ass in prison?” Reyes’ words had a bite to them that McCree couldn’t place his finger on. The look in his eyes was terrifying too, as if he understood. _

_ Jesse failed to respond, which earned him another jerk. This time, his head was shoved down and McCree found himself glaring down at his boots. They were covered in dirt, saliva and blood. They were disgusting. _

_ “You think more about that, cowboy.” Reyes waved passively as he left the room, and soon the room filled with silence. _

  
Jesse sighed at the memory. It must have been that, right? He looked around at everyone getting their gear ready. They’d be at their destination soon.

Their mission was going to be a simple clean and sweep. They’d clear out any hostiles Overwatch had failed to neutralize (it was a lot, since there were still residual omnic rebellions), and clean up the area to leave no traces of Overwatch having ever been there. Jesse McCree, of course, was apart of the extermination crew. He traced his thumb over Peacekeeper, ignoring the small, distrustful glares he still got. His response to those had always just been a cold glare back, as if mocking, and then smiling. Reyes told him not make enemies with Blackwatch, and that they were family. Jesse did well to remember it, despite always giving Reyes a hard time with everything.

 

_ The door opened what felt like hours later to Jesse. Without a clock or windows, telling the time was impossible. It had only been 45 minutes. _

_ Before Jesse could say anything to Reyes, the man dropped a large file on the metal table between them. Jesse stared at it, and then stared at Reyes. _

_ “Th’fuck is this?” Jesse asked. _

_ Reyes smiled. It was an evil smile and Jesse loathed it. It mocked him, belittled him. _

_ “Your file,  _ pendejo _. It’s a record of your official papers. Birth certificate, social security. All that crappy legal stuff. It also includes all the information we’ve got about you until you joined Deadlock. Let’s see here..” Reyes opened the file and looked at a page. _

_ “Shitty grades, never turned in homework, ah. Your tests in school showed you were more than capable of getting good grades.” Reyes dropped a report card, smile widening as Jesse grimaced and looked away from it. It was detailed with low grades, but the only thing that kept the grade as passing (if Reyes could even call it a pass) was that the test scores were always 90% correct answers or more. _

_ “You’re a smart kid. So, tell me again why you’re with scum like the Deadlock Gang. Just the money for your ma? Why not just a part time job? Why not a little cashier at the supermarket, huh?” Reyes pushed Jesse, aggressively pushing Jesse about “alternatives” to joining the gang. The more Reyes spoke, the more Jesse was ready to try and get up to kick Reyes, though it would probably do more than just break his arms and dislocate his shoulders. The thought made Jesse’s head hurt a bit. _

_ “You wanna fucking know,  _ pendejo _?” Jesse’s words came out sharper than he intended, but it seemed to get Reyes to shut up. He watched as Reyes closed the file and pushed it aside. The man seemed to be keen on listening now. Maybe that was what he meant to do. _

_ Fuck, he fell for it. _

_ “All those other shitty jobs turned me down but Deadlock was always sayin’ they were lookin’ for fresh meat.” Jesse began. _

_ “...I couldn’t get any other jobs so Deadlock was my last resort. I did everythin’ I could for cash and sent it all to ma. Always apologizin’ in my letters.” Jesse didn’t realize he was crying. Fuck, he missed his mom. He missed his little sisters and two brothers.  _

_ “But the money got food on the table for ‘em and kept the roof over their heads. Kept ‘em warm and safe.” Jesse got quiet, glancing up at the man across the table. He was surprised to see a look of sympathy from Reyes. _

_ “Well, you ain’t gonna get them that food or roof or safety if you’re rotting in jail. I’ll cut you a deal.” _

_ “A deal.” Jesse echoed blankly, skepticism lacing his flat tone. _

_ “Unless you wanna rot. Run with me. We pay better than Deadlock and have more secure ways of getting the money to her and your family. Psh. Can’t believe you sent the money to her in the mail.” Gabe scoffed. _

_ “She still got it. Guy deliverin’ always gave me a letter back.” Jesse mumbled defensively, though it was barely heard over the bark of laughter from Reyes. _

_ “I’ll do it.” Jesse said, cutting off whatever Reyes was going to say. The man seemed pleased as he smiled. It was a genuine smile this time, as he scooped the heavy file and walked out, mumbling something in Spanish that Jesse barely heard before the man standing in the door turned and walked in. He was still suited up in the dark gear that he saw most of the Blackwatch agents wearing, and watched Jesse as he walked over and unlocked the cuffs with a click. _

_ He had been escorted to a lovely woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was what Jesse imagined an angel to look like. He later learned her name was Angela. He thought it fitting, with her looking like an  _ angel _. Her callname was Mercy. He remembered it easily as he frequently ended up in her office after missions or fist fights with other Blackwatch members. _

  
Jesse’s eyes scanned over the details of the mission. All Blackwatch operatives had their own Blackwatch tablet before the missions so they could personally review the mission and its objectives. 

His heartbeat thumped in his ears. He was excited, if his hand constantly wandering to his side was any giveaway.

“Kid. Calm down.” A voice said.

Jesse’s head snapped up from the tablet and looked at the source. Of course it was Reyes.

“Sir?”

“We’re almost there. Stop fucking your gun with your hand.” Reyes snorted, not hiding the laugh. 

Jesse felt his cheeks get hot, and he let his hand rest at his side at the remark. Soon, Peacekeeper, soon.

* * *

When they landed, McCree was the first to get his feet on the ground. He was happy to. He never really was fond of air travel.

“Alright, ladies. You know what do. Cleanup starts  _ now _ .” Reyes said. He was followed by everyone responding in unison, “Sir, yes sir.”

And they went in guns blazing.

Any hostiles left out were as good as dead, as McCree lifted his six shooter and began to fire in all directions, reload, fire, reload.

He did his best to keep himself in view of Reyes, desperate to impress, desperate to show Reyes how appreciative he was of the man saving his god damn life.

Jesse soon climbed up a ladder along the side of a building, and watched the omnics below. He stared at them, and grinned.

_ It’s high noon. _

He stared long and hard at a smaller group of omnics, and in an instant, the group was dead. His chest swelled with pride as he saw the surprised look from Reyes as just the man’s eyes darted between the group of now dead omnics, and Jesse. His mouth curled to a smirk, and Jesse felt like he was going to faint. No, really, he was about to faint off the side of a building.

He wasn’t surprised when he fell, but he kept a hard hold on Peacekeper. His eyes stung, and he let out a disgruntled “oof” when he felt himself get caught by someone. Of course it was Reyes.

“Seriously, kid? You’re passing out?” Reyes groaned, and snorted as Jesse began to roll out of his arms to stand. 

Jesse hissed, and soon was back on his feet as if nothing happened.

“I’m okay, boss!” He said cheerfully, and soon he began to fire more at the omnics. He was really pushing himself, now, though. His eyes hurt a bit, but it didn’t impair his aim at all.

McCree went on to use Dead Eye again, eliminating a second group of omnics and surprising his commander. McCree couldn't help the swell of pride when he saw how surprised Reyes was, but the pride quickly changed to confusion as the saw a concerned look on Reyes’ face, and then he passed out as his vision went from red to black. 

He woke later in the Overwatch medical bay, with bandages over his torso and eyes. He could hear people talking in hushed tones. It was Reyes and Angela. 

“Ange? Reyes?” McCree coughed, threat dry. He could hear a heart monitor too. 

“Ange? What’s goin’ on?” McCree slurred, moving a little but stopping as a sharp pain shot through him. He hissed, and remained still. The clicking of heels alerted him to Angela’s presence, and the distinct thud of Reyes’ combat boots followed swiftly behind the clicks. Just like a shadow. Just like Blackwatch was to Overwatch. 

“McCree, I need you to be quiet, stay still, and listen carefully.” Her voice was calm, and McCree felt a soft, dainty hand on his shoulder. 

“Ange what happened?” McCree asked, gulping down what little saliva he felt. 

“Drink up first. Here.”

McCree felt a straw on his lips, and he was quick to begin drinking. The cold water was a relief on his throat. 

“McCree. Just. Shut up and listen to what she has to say now okay?” It was Reyes talking. 

McCree nodded once he finished drinking and he heard Angela put a water bottle down on a table next to him. He could feel and hear his heart rate steadily getting faster. 

“First off. Your eyes have been bleeding nonstop since your mission. Something about you shooting six enemies simultaneously. McCree we—please stay calm.” Angela’s voice was softer, but also had a serious undertone. 

McCree swallowed. No wonder he felt soft pads over his eyelids. 

“Second, your arm. While you passed out you sustained serious nerve damage among other injuries to it. Your arm was amputated on your returning flight here.”

McCree gulped, holding his breath from what he believed was a sob. He lost his arm? 

“Oh my god, Ange… My whole arm?” He choked. 

“Yes. I will fit you for a prosthetic but for now—McCree don't.”

He felt a hand against his shoulder, but this time it was Reyes’ large hand. 

“ _ Pendejo _ , she said don't move. You listen to her and don't say a word.” Reyes’ words bit at McCree, but he heard something among the biting words. Concern? 

“Boss I'm sorry.” McCree mumbled. 

“Jesse McCree shut up and just,” a sigh, “just listen. Okay? Can you do that?” 

“Yeah boss. I can do that.” McCree said quietly. 

“You will need a full arm prosthetic, but I will be keeping you here to monitor your eyes.” Angela said. McCree could hear her tapping a stylus against a screen. Maybe tapping at a medical file. 

“But as it is now, I will bring you your food. Consider yourself temporary blind.” She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder again. 

“I.. I’ll be able to see again, right?” McCree asked.

“Yes, but I don’t know when that will be. You must be careful.” She scolded Jesse gently, and the fading click of her heels signaled her exit.

Jesse slumped, and heard Reyes get closer.

“So, fucking explain that shit you pulled, and explain why I had to carry your ass to cover while your arm was being mangled by omnic attacks.” There was an irritated growl, but the words were laced with worry.

Jesse could picture it right now. His commander was probably standing like he usually did. Tall, stiff, arms crossed tightly over his chest, and eyes as piercing as ever with a scowl to match.

“Side effects of Dead Eye.” Jesse said, quickly adding “sir.”

“So you knew this would happen?”

“I didn’t know I’d be temporarily blinded. I’ve never done it twice in such a small window of time.” Jesse said. He had no idea how Reyes would react to it.

“Idiot. You did all that bullshit to impress me? Yeah, I know. You’re  _ so _ subtle.” Reyes snapped. Jesse could imagine Reyes rolling his eyes.

“Well shit. I’m impressed. Don’t pull a stunt like that again though. I need your eyes working for you to aim and shoot.” 

“And my arm?”

“She said you’re gonna get a prosthetic. You better fucking take care of it. I’m not babysitting you.”

“Okay boss.” Jesse nodded, and then looked to where he assumed Gabe was. Surprisingly, it was exactly where he was.

 

_ Blood. Blood was everywhere. Gabriel grunted as he carried Jesse’s limp body on his back, thankful for the cover fire of other agents.  _

_ He wrapped Jesse’s injured left arm tightly. Just by looking, there was nothing to save. At least not from the elbow down. There was too many bullet holes, missing flesh, exposed bone. The omnics had easily changed their targets to a falling enemy, though aim was clearly off.at least it was just an arm. At least Jesse wasn’t dead. _

* * *

_ He sawed at Jesse’s shoulder on the way home. He sawed through the flesh, sweating as he saved through the bone as well. He use what he had (which wasn’t much), but he cleaned everything with the contents of his flask. If anyone had asked, it was rubbing alcohol. Everyone knew better to ask further, despite knowing it was not rubbing alcohol. _

_ Gabe grunted, and then used Jesse’s lighter to stop the bleeding. Why the  _ fuck _ did the kid have his lighter with him on the mission?  _

_ He discarded the arm out of a window. There was no need to keep it, and it would make their transport ship stink.  _

_ He looked to Jesse, lying unconscious on the table. Blood was everywhere. Angela would probably scold him for the sloppy amputation. _

_ He sighed, and then tore a few spare shirts and began to tightly wrap them around the new stump. _

_ Needless to day, he was shaken from it. Never in the world did he imagine he would have to cut off the arm of one of his own. _


End file.
